1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf bag carrying devices and more particularly pertains to an auxiliary carrying handle for golf bags which may be adapted for facilitating carrying of a conventional golf bag having a single shoulder strap attached to the upper portion thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf bag carrying devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf bag carrying devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a golf bag on a user's body above the ground while being transported by a walking user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for carrying golf bags in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,347 to Zegar discloses a golf bag and carrying device that includes an elongated rigid bar which is attachable to a conventional single strap golf bag. The bar includes perforations and two shoulder straps are attachable thereto at the perforations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,703 to Izzo describes a dual strap carrying system for golf bags having first and second strap members connected in end-to-end relation to one another along one side of the golf bag, a handle grip interconnecting adjoining ends of the strap members, and circumferential loops serve to connect opposite extreme ends of the first and second strap members to the golf bag in such a way as to maintain the bag in centered relation against the back of the carrier when the straps are passed over the shoulders. While both of the inventions described above serve the purpose of centering the golf bag on the user's back, neither of these devices comprise a handle attachable to the base of the golf bag. Furthermore, both of the devices described replace rather than augment an existing golf bag carrying strap.
The prior art also discloses a golf bag carrying strap as shown in U.S. Pat. No. D. 337,197 to Krutsch et al., a golf bag carrier of U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,836 to Laesch, and a carrying handle for golf bag shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,905 to Renshaw. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an auxiliary carrying handle for golf bags for facilitating carrying of a conventional golf bag having a single shoulder strap attached to the upper portion thereof with a new supplemental gripping handle connectable to the base of the golf bag whereby the weight of the golf bag is redistributed from a user's strap-bearing shoulder to a point central the user's shoulders when the auxiliary handle is gripped in the user's hand to elevate the base of the golf bag so the bag is held generally horizontally.
In this respect, the auxiliary carrying handle for golf bags according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating carrying of a conventional golf bag having a single shoulder strap attached to the upper portion thereof with a new supplemental gripping handle connectable to the base of the golf bag whereby the weight of the golf bag is redistributed from a user's strap-bearing shoulder to a point central the user's shoulders when the auxiliary handle is gripped in the user's hand to elevate the base of the golf bag so the bag is held generally horizontally.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new auxiliary carrying handles for golf bags which can be used for facilitating carrying of a conventional golf bag having a single shoulder strap attached to the upper portion thereof with a new supplemental gripping handle connectable to the base of the golf bag whereby the weight of the golf bag is redistributed from a user's strap-bearing shoulder to a point central the user's shoulders when the auxiliary handle is gripped in the user's hand to elevate the base of the golf bag so the bag is held generally horizontally. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for supporting a golf bag on a user's body above the ground while being transported by a walking user. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.